


Just another Crappy Space Opera

by Miss_Teddy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Teddy/pseuds/Miss_Teddy
Summary: Marianne: the heir, the rebel, the eldest daughter who just wants to get out into space and see whats out there.Dawn: daddy's little princess - literally of course - who's good behavior fools everyone into thinking she's not just as eager as her older sister for adventure until its too late.Roland: Good ol' captain of the royal guard, betrothed of the heir to the crown, fabulous hair, in denial about a lot of things that are very obvious, and very sure about things that he really shouldn't be.Sunny: Runs a little black market operation on a station orbiting one of the largest planetary hubs of interstellar cooperation in the known universe. It was supposed  to be just an easy middle man job, until it went horribly wrong.Bog: Mercenary who didn't realize what he was getting involved in until his considerable height was eye level and sinking fast.Lots of pointless travel, lasers, and glossed over technicalities to make it feel somewhat spacey. Also includes some aliens and human differences that have probably been thoroughly explored in other fics. Maybe some galactic war nonsense too we'll see how it goes.What to expect: Slow terribly written updates.





	Just another Crappy Space Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Have vague notions that are slightly different then I expected because the prompt gave me an idea and I thought it'd be fun. Sorry to bug. This is just the prologue sorry don't have a proper chapter written yet but it was post or draft delete ya know?

An overly serious woman's voice starts the audio log. "Ship Log of the Purple Monarch, Stardate today -"  


A second, more cheerful but laced with fond exasperation interrupts. "Marianne all of your audio logs cant be listed as today!"  


"Watch me, its my ship and my log."  


"But you're supposed to put the time and date on things - how are you going to find anything in them if they're not organized?"  


"Sometimes you don't want to look back Dawn..."

 

...

 

...

  
"Um, I know you have a ship now and all, but your spacing out is starting to scare me."

  
...

  
"Marianne?"  
  
...

  
"Mariaaaaaane?"  
  
...

 

"Ooooo what does THIS button do?"  


"HEY! Don't touch that! Do you want to space us both?"

  
  
"Aw come on we're still planet side."  


"It doesn't matter its the principle of the thing. One of these days you -"  


" - hey Marianne?"  


A heavy sigh. "... Yes Dawn?"  


"Are you sure you're going to be okay out there... Alone? I mean I know you said you needed some space but... This seems pretty... drastic you know? I mean maybe we could just talk about - "  


The sound of open hands slamming against metal. " - there's nothing to talk about."

**Recording end**

 

 

 

  
"Ship log of the Purple Monarch Stardate today." The same woman as before, tone trying to be serious but filled with undercurrents of excitement.  


"Today we're just warming up the engines and seeing how they sound, and if everything goes well might even take this baby out for a quick jaunt around the moon.  
  
First things first though need to check the gauges for signs of - "  


Muffled shouting and hollow banging on metal interrupt. "Marianne! This is your father -"  


Snide mutter that is closer than the indigent muffled yelling. "As if there was any doubt."  


" -rbid you from doing this! I demand you drop this ramp immediately young lady after what happened to your mother -"  


"Oh that is it!" Marianne snarls, the angry words followed by several flicks and clicks and the hum of the engines coming to life drowning out further protests.  


An automated woman's voice echos "Warning, the landing pad is not clear. Warning, the landing pad is not - manual override engaged."  


A fuzzy static distorted voice starts speaking just as the alarm stops. "Pilot of the Purple Monarch, we do not have your flight plan on file. You are not cleared for -" There's a loud clang followed by the loud buzz of static.  


"Whoops," Marianne says, smile evident in her tone. "Looks like i need to get that fixed. Lets see what this bucket of bolts can do."  
  
  
The engines hum louder in the background for a few minutes, a soft whine growing louder and louder, until there's a definitely not good sounding bang.

 

Frantic cursing and alarms, both that are cut off almost immediately.

 

The automated woman speaks up in the following silence. "Distress beacon engaged. Life support at 89%. Please remain calm."  


"Acknowledged." Comes the muffled reply.

 **Recording end**

**  
**

 

 

 

"Ship Log of the Purple Monarch Stardate to - today." The woman's voice is rough and hard, quite and torn. 

 

"She's been taken. _Taken._ "

 

There's several clicks, and the engine purrs as it comes to life. "They're scrambling like a hive has been kicked but they're not _doing_ anything. It'll be at least a week before a task force large enough to threaten _them_ , and we'll be cleaning up from this - this _raid_ for months and Dawn doesn't have that kind of time." 

 

The engines go to a higher frequency, sound clean with no anomalies. 

 

"With all the ships scrambling, the few who did give chase, the others trying to help our people... they wont notice me hyper out until its too late. If they'd just let me go before maybe I could have -" 

 

Marianne takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm ready. The ships ready. I'm going to save my sister. The nearest trade station is only a few weeks away, and I'm traveling alone. I should meet them there and _when_ I do I'll have their leader's head on a pike."

**Recording End**


End file.
